


The New Organization 13

by Jaxenn



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Organization 13 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxenn/pseuds/Jaxenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xamx has created a new Organization 13 in order to follow in the original's footsteps. He will make sure they will not fail and that his comrades will get their hearts back. However, things don't always go the way we want them too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And Then There Were Four

**Author's Note:**

> So a bunch of us started up a Role Play group where we took on the roles of Nobodies and formed The New Organization 13. Lately I've been needing to use my creative outlet (writing) and so I asked if it would be okay to write our RP out as an actual story. Now, remember, this is from an RP so things get hectic and weird and awesome all at once on so many levels. Hope you enjoy.

Xamx sat silently in the Round Room, gaze passing over the thirteen thrones that circled around him. The time had come for him to begin gathering members. The New Organization Thirteen would rise, and they would continue on with their predecessor’s plans. Kingdom Hearts would be opened. Already he had gathered three others, strong Nobodies whose powers were something to behold. 

Xamx stood from his chair and disappeared from the room, heading to the Grey Area. The others were there, all of them sitting together. He looked at them and knew that they would one day serve the Organization well. No. II, Daxten, The Dawn Treader; Xamx sensed power within the boy, could feel it radiating off of him. There was a look in his eyes that made Xamx wary of Daxten’s actions though, and he knew a close eye would have to be kept on his second in command. No. III, Jaxenn, The Wielder of Winds. While she had her secrets, the girl was more than happy to search for more members. However, a sense of unease was clear on her face every time Xamx looked at her. She always had her head tilted to the side too, like she was listening to something, but Xamx had never figured out what. Then there was No. IV, Xric, The Blade of Ice. He had no memory at all of his past, but there was power lurking within him, power yet to be discovered. 

“Good morning,” Xamx greeted the others. They stopped talking and looked up at him, greeting him as he walked closer. “I trust you know what today’s mission is.”

“Go and find more members,” Jax replied. 

“Then why are all of you still here?” Xamx asked. Jax and Xric exchanged looks before calling up Dark Corridors and leaving. Daxten took his time, sighing as he got up before casually strolling through a Dark Corridor. Yes, those three would do wonders...Xamx left the room and went to a world called Destiny Island, where he stood on the beach and watched the waves. It was so calm and peaceful, it gave Xamx a sense of relaxation. He could think clearly here, and form plans for the future. 

The wind caused his black and white coat to curl gently around his legs as the ocean crept closer with the rising tide. Xamx closed his eyes. They needed more members, and soon. Xehanort was getting ready to combine the darkness and lights together so he could open Kingdom Hearts. If that were to happen, Xamx’s plans would fail, and he refused to fail his friends a second time. Kingdom Hearts would be his, no matter what the cost and Xamx had to have the ultimate army to get it. He just hoped it didn’t take forever to build one. 

\---

Daxten was wandering around Twilight Town, his mind on anything but the mission. He had his hood up, wanting to hide his rather noticeably purple eyes, and stuck to the shadows. It wasn’t safe to wear the Organization coat anymore, not with Sora and his friends going from world to world unchecked. 

The days had become quite boring to Daxten since all they ever did was search worlds for new members and then return to the castle. It had been months since Xric arrived, and there wasn’t even a hint of other Nobodies out there, let alone strong enough ones to join. At this point Daxten was pretty sure Xamx kept sending them out just as an excuse to get them to do something instead of lying about the castle all day. 

Daxten felt a wave of unease as he thought about Xamx. He wasn’t sure what to think of their leader. Daxten had been told to observe the man and to make sure the same mistakes weren’t made again. It was a dangerous game, trying to open Kingdom Hearts. Many had fallen trying to gain the powers within, those chosen to wield the Keyblades fighting one another for light and dark. The Keyblade War had been devastating and nearly destroyed all the worlds, leaving everything in darkness. It was a miracle that they were saved in time. Now, Daxten had to make sure it never happened again. 

Daxten sighed and headed through the hole that led to the mansion. Twilight Town had a lot of mysteries, and the mansion was one of their favorites. The story was that, while nobody lived in the building, some say they could see a girl standing in the window of the second floor. The town had six other mysteries like that, all of them just as strange. “The Seven Wonders” the town called it. The children found them amusing, going around from one wonder to the next, trying to see if they were real or not. 

As Daxten approached the mansion, he saw a girl laying on the ground. He ran over to her and checked to make sure she had no injuries before waking her up. She had brown hair and pale skin and when her eyes opened they were a dark purplish gray. He could tell she was a Nobody, a sense all Nobodies had when it came to one another. 

“Are you okay?” Daxten asked, pushing his hood down. It then struck Daxten that she looked very familiar. After staring at her for a moment, Daxten suddenly remembered a childhood friend who'd had the same hair and eyes as the Nobody in front of him. 

“I think so,” she replied. 

“Come with me,” Daxten said, pulling her to her feet. “I know a place where you'll be safe.” 

\---

Jaxenn wandered around Radiant Garden, not really caring who saw her--Not that there was really anyone to worry about, really, since everyone seemed to be somewhere else. The place was utterly deserted.  Her shoulder-length red hair lifted gently in the wind Jax had created, the chains on her black coat rattling. It was so nice to get out of the castle and see the worlds. At least she got to see more colours than the white and black walls of the castle. 

Jax was practically praying for more members at this point--her other comrades had become boring. Xamx rarely talked to them, and Daxten was cool towards her and Xric. Xric himself wasn't that bad, but he was still just a kid. His hyperness and his need to be everywhere at once tired her out fast. Jax would just have to live with it though, seeing as she was stuck with them for the time being. 

“At least I can keep myself company,” she said to herself and shook her head. She hadn't foreseen her life coming to this, working to get her heart back. Jax’s life had come to an end at a horrible time, and was caused by something horrible too. Jax suspected that if she had a heart to feel with right then, she'd be feeling anger. 

So now her days were filled with boredom as she went from world to world, searching for new members and coming home empty handed. Yet, for some reason something was different today. The winds had shifted slightly, and Jax could feel power wafting through the air. It was small, as if a force was keeping it at bay, but it was there. 

Jax followed it, feeling it getting stronger with each step. The force pulled her towards the Outer Garden, where the sounds of fighting slowly came to her attention. Jax broke into a sprint as the noises intensified, and soon came across its source: a group of people were huddling, frightened, around the edge of the garden, while countless heartless swarmed about a lone figure in the middle of the square. When Jax got close enough to see, she identified the figure as a girl, about her own age, trying to fend the creatures off. She swung desperately at the Heartless with a tall, ancient weapon, killing off a few with one blow. Jax ran forward and summoned her Bowstaff and arrows, firing off a few before whacking away a Heartless.  _ This girl must be a Nobody _ , Jax thought.

The two of them made quick work of the creatures, Jax using her wind magic to toss the Heartless closer or farther away from them. She also kept an eye on the other girl, watching her fight.  _ She’s good,  _ Jax thought.  _ I wonder... _ When the last Heartless was killed, Jax drew her hood up and turned to the people.

“It’s not safe out here. Go find some place to hide,” she instructed. The people were flustered, and more than a bit confused, but they followed suit regardless and cleared out without making too much of a fuss. The only ones who remained were Jax, and the girl with the halberd, who stood leaning against it and panting. 

“You okay?” Jax asked, approaching her. The girl raised her head hesitantly. She wore a blue sundress, and long waves of chestnut hair clung to her face. She stood herself up, shakily, and brushed a few errant strands out of her eyes. The Halberd disappeared in a flurry of blue lights.

“No,” she said, simply, after giving Jax a long, inquisitive look.

“Are you hurt?” Jax asked. The girl looked downward, then lifted the hem of her dress slightly. A gash had been cut into her thigh, and although a scab was already beginning to form, it still bled profusely. Jax could also see a few nicks on the girl’s cheeks and arms, but none so bad as the one on her leg. 

“Here, I have a potion.” Jax said, fumbling in her pockets.. She offered the girl a bottle, who took it hesitantly. The liquid inside it was a lime green and, to the her surprise, entirely odorless. The girl’s gaze shifted between Jax and the bottle. Dropping the hem of her dress, she took a small step back.

“Who are you?” She asked uncertainly.

“Oh, I’m Jaxenn,” she pulled down her hood and held a hand out. “Nice to meet you,” she said. Still holding the full bottle in one hand, the girl returned Jaxenn’s handshake.

“I’m Rebecca,” she said.

“Well, Rebecca, you can trust me,” Jax nodded at the bottle in the girl’s hand. “It’ll help heal you, I promise.” Rebecca smiled softly, then took an experimental sip of the bubbling green fluid. Almost instantly, she could feel her energy coming back to her.

“Thank you,” she said, smiling a little wider. “What were those...things?”

“Heartless,” Jax replied. “They were strong ones, too. I can’t believe you tried to take them on by yourself. Where did you learn to fight like that?” Rebecca simply shrugged.

“I didn’t really fight them on purpose, they just sort of  _ attacked  _ me,” she said. “Next thing I knew, I had that  _ thing  _ in my hands and I was swinging it like mad.”

“That thing? You mean you don’t know your own weapon?” Jax looked bewildered. “What else don’t you remember?” Rebecca hesitated, seemingly afraid to entertain any notion of memory for fear it would turn up blank. She thought for a moment, then raised a hand. A tiny, quivering light arose from the girl’s palm, and she looked to Jaxenn uncertainly.

“I remember this,” she said.

“Do you have anywhere to go?” Jax asked. Rebecca shook her head.

“Not that I can recall,” she said. Thinking back, she could hardly remember how she got there, nevermind where she came from.

“...Wanna become part of Organization Thirteen?”  Jaxenn asked. Rebecca tilted her head inquisitively.

“What’s that?”

\---

Xric looked down at the water, his reflection gazing back. His black hair looked like it could be cut again and his scar was standing out on his cheek like always. The world he was in, Neverland, was full of water with only a few islands decorating the blue sea. He had come here before because it seemed quieter at first but then he realised his mistake. Even now, he could hear the trademark boom of cannons going off as Hook tried to hit Peter Pan out of the sky. Xric just shook his head and kept walking. 

He made his way over to one edge of the main island and gazed out over the sea at Skull Island. It was in the shape of a skull, which gave the rock formation it’s name, and it was the one place he had never looked because it gave off bad vibes, dark and menacing. He had doubted any Nobodies would be lurking over there at first but there was something underneath the dark feelings the island gave, some sort of power. Xric had only ever felt that around the others at Castle Oblivion. It was the power of a Nobody. 

Sighing, Xric called on his ice magic and stepped onto the top of the water. When his foot made contact with the surface, the water froze and Xric was able to stand on a small ice platform. He started moving forward, each step creating another platform for him to easily walk on. As he neared Skull Island, however, his steps were weighed down. The feeling was back at full force and it almost made Xric stop but if he wanted more members in the Organization, he had to go through with this. Xamx was counting on him. 

Once Xric got close enough to the island, he hopped up onto the rock and headed up towards the cave like mouth. Xric had overheard Peter Pan and the Lost Boys talking about hiding treasure inside, to keep away from Captain Hook, but Xric couldn’t see any chests inside. They must have hidden it up higher, someplace anyone else wouldn’t be able to get to. 

Not that it mattered, Xric wasn’t looking for treasure. He was looking for members. The only thing was that he couldn’t see anyone else on the island. It wasn’t very big, and there weren’t a lot of hiding places, so where was this other Nobody hiding? 

“Hello?” Xric called out. “Is anyone there? Preferably a Nobody?” Xric heard some rocks get kicked and whirled around, almost bumping into something. Xric jumped back and made a sword out of ice, glaring at the guy in front of him. He was older than Xric, with spiky hair. Two bangs came down over his dark eyes and he was smirking.

“Nice to meet you too,” the stranger said.

“Who are you?” Xric demanded. 

“Kaygetsu,” he answered. “And you?”

“Xric,” Xric relaxed his battle stance, but kept his weapon unsheathed. “What are you doing out here?”

“Hiding,” Kaygetsu shrugged. “The pirates are annoying. What’s your excuse?”

“I guess...I was looking for you,” Xric admits. 

“Why me?” Kaygetsu asked. 

“Well, you’re a Nobody right? I need a Nobody,” Xric explained.

“That’s kind of rude.” 

“No, not that kind of nobody,” Xric sighed. “A Nobody is a person without a heart.”

“And you think I’m that because...?” Kaygetsu asked.

“I can feel it,” Xric said. “Can’t you feel it too? That strange... _ presense _ coming from me?” Here the other boy shifted uncomfortably.

“A little...” Kaygetsu admitted. “Alright. I'm listening.” He leaned against the rock wall and Xric began to explain everything to him. 

“I’m part of this thing called The New Organization Thirteen,” Xric said. “Our whole goal is to find our hearts again. Problem is, there's only four of us at the moment which isn’t that strong of a group so we’re trying to find more members.”

“How are we going to get these hearts?” Kaygetsu asked, thoroughly interested. 

“By opening Kingdom Hearts,” Xric replied. “It's a place where all the hearts gather once they've been released. Our leader, Xamx, believes that our hearts will be there when we open it.” 

**“Alright,” Kaygetsu nodded. “Take me to your leader.” **


	2. Newbies and Keyblades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Organization welcomes more members and Xric finds something interesting

Xric and Kaygetsu got to the castle before the others. As soon as the two of them walked through the dark corridor and into the Grey Room, Xric started looking for Xamx. It wasn’t hard to find his leader since he was usually in one of three spots; his room, the Round Room, or the roof, overlooking the world. Xric had always been a little intimidated by Xamx, seeing as the guy was really powerful, but he also looked up to him. When Xric had joined the Organization, he had been only fourteen, and had grown up under Xamx, Daxten and Jaxenn’s watchful eyes. 

Today, Xamx was watching the Nobodies from the roof of the castle. They wandered around the dimly lit city of The World That Never Was, not really doing anything.  

“Xamx!” Xric called.  _ No. I _ turned around and watched Xric, and someone new, walk up the ramp towards him.

“Xric,” Xamx bowed his head in greeting. “Who have you brought with you?”

“This is-” Before he could finish, another dark corridor appeared and Jaxenn walked through, a girl beside her.

“I have found a new member!” Jaxenn practically yelled, startling the other newcomer beside her.

“That’s great Jax!” Xric grinned. 

“What are your names?” Xamx asked the two. The boy who stood behind Xric stepped forward first.

“I’m Kaygetsu,” he replied. Jaxenn’s guest stepped forward next, although a little less confidently. 

“Rebecca,” she said, The girl looked somewhat scared and unsure as she took in her surroundings. 

“Those are no longer your names,” Xamx stated flatly, gazing over the new recruits with piercing yellow eyes. “From today forward, you will be known as  _ No. V _ , Kaygexu and  _ No. VI _ , Rexabecc. Welcome to the Organization.” 

“Come on,” Jax said. “We need to get you guys some coats!” She motioned for Kaygexu and Rexabecc to follow her before heading off into the castle. The pure black coats were a trademark look for the Organization, but they could be altered, depending on the Nobody. When Jax threw a coat to Kaygexu, the coat changed. It went from all black to black with a red outline and red claw marks decorating the back. Rexabecc’s coat stayed the same, not that she minded. Jax then pulled out black pants, boots and shirts that would be worn under the coat and handed them to the others.

“Now to find your rooms,” Jax said, after closing the coat room door behind her. She led the pair over to where the bedrooms were, just to the right of the Grey Room, and started pointing to all the taken rooms. “Xamx’s room is the last door on the left, Daxten’s door is two doors down from that, my room is right beside the hallway to the kitchen for...reasons...and Xric’s is the first one beside the door to the Grey Area. Any of the others, you can have your pick.” 

“They’re all the same,” Kaygexu commented. 

“Yeah, the originals didn’t have much in the way of taste,” Jax replied. “That’s why the castle is completely white.”

“The originals?” Rexabecc asked, turning towards Jaxenn.

“Mmhmm,” Jax nodded. “We aren’t the first Nobodies to form together. Not too long ago there was another group, the Original Organization Thirteen.”

“What happened to them?” Kaygexu asked.

“They were destroyed,” Jaxenn explained. “There was someone who didn’t like what they were doing and so he killed them. Of course, their leader Xemnas had some ulterior motives, but that’s a story for another day.” Kaygexu snorted and picked a room close to Xric’s while Rexabecc found one beside Jaxenn’s. Once that was done, Jaxenn led them back to the Grey Room where they were greeted by Daxten and another newcomer. 

“So, I hear I’m not the only one who found new members,” Daxten said jovially.

“Apparently not,” she replied. “Who’ve you got there Dax?”

“Her name is Laxun,” Dante said, stepping away a bit so the others could see the new member better. 

“Hello Laxun,” Jax smiled and offered her hand. “I’m Jaxenn. Jax for short.” Laxun shook Jaxenn’s hand and looked around at the others. They introduced themselves to her and welcomed her to the Organization.

“Kaygexu and Rexabecc are new, to,” Xric explained. “So you won’t be the only one learning the ropes.” 

“That’s good,” Laxun smiled, warming up to everyone a little. The only one not present was Xamx and Daxten started to wonder where he had gone of to. 

“Oh, he said he had somewhere to go,” Xric explained when Daxten asked him. “Said he’d be back later today.” Daxten nodded and turned to the three new members.

“Want a tour of the entire castle?” He asked. They nodded and Daxten motioned for them to follow him, leaving Xric and Jaxenn to themselves. 

“Our numbers sure grew fast,” Jax said, a small smile on her face.

“We’re almost there,” Xric nodded. “Six more to go.” 

“Let’s hope we find them fast,” Jax said. “I want my heart back.” 

\---

The days passed quickly now that there were more members. Kaygexu, Rexabecc and Laxun seemed to fit right in with everyone else and were happy to be around others like them. They learned the rules of the Organization within a few days, thanks to Daxten constantly reminding them. 

“Whenever you go out to other worlds, always wear your hood up,” he instructed. “Keep to the shadows and don’t cause a scene. If someone does happen to see you, you leave and come back here. Report which world it was and we will avoid it for a few days.” Rex raised her hand.

“Why do we have to avoid it?” She asked.

“There is someone out there who would not like the news of our return,” Daxten replied “Someone who would be quick to destroy us. We have to stay hidden.” Eventually he stopped reminding them everytime they went out on a mission, but Xric and Jax could see it was annoying the three newcomers. 

However, even with seven of them now searching the worlds, it didn’t make finding more members easier. Jaxenn paced around the room, restless from the endless searching they had been doing. She wanted to do something more. Just walking around a world in search of a Nobody or even a sign that one had been in the area was becoming boring. She needed something new to do, something that would challenge her. 

While it wouldn’t do much good since she wasn’t a Keyblade Wielder, Jax wanted to go hunt some heartless and work some steam off. She picked a day when Xamx was gone and asked the others if they wanted to join. 

“I’ll go,” Kaygexu said, standing up. 

“I’d love to but I want to go train a bit,” Xric said. He was off to one side stretching. Rexabecc, Laxun and Daxten were all huddling over a book of some sort and weren’t really paying attention. 

“Guess it’s just you and me Kay,” Jaxenn said, opening up a Dark Corridor.

“After you,” Kay gestured to the corridor and Jax nodded before stepping through. When she came out the other side, she was in the courtyard of Beast’s Castle. Kaygexu followed right after her and they headed for the massive building. Jaxenn called her Bowstaff and some arrows to her, ready for anything that might pop up. 

“So, how are you liking the Organization so far?” Jaxenn asked as they went inside the castle. She scanned the area for Heartless or the castle’s occupants, hoping to avoid a run in with The Beast. 

“It’s cool, I guess,” Kay replied. “At least I have someplace to stay now.”

“Mm,” Jaxenn nodded. “Xric did mention he found you on an island.” A small Heartless appeared and Jaxenn quickly fired off an arrow, watching the creature vanish as quickly as it came. However, as soon as that one was gone, more appeared. Kay got his sword out and started swinging at the Heartless, cutting them down easily as Jaxenn shot them. Some got too close for comfort, so she swung her Bowstaff at them, the sharp ends of the weapon slicing the monsters to dust. 

They made quick work of the Heartless, and Jaxenn watched as Kay got rid of the last one. Nodding to each other, they continued farther into the castle. They didn’t talk much, only exchanging brief warnings and suggestions as they fought off the horde. The castle was practically crawling with the things and Jax shook her head as another group make their way over. 

“Hey, I have an idea,” Kay said suddenly as he cut down another Heartless.

“What’s that?” Jaxenn asked.

“You use wind, right?” 

“Yes,” Jax nodded.

“Well, I can control metal,” Kay said. To illustrate his point, Kay made a sphere of metal appear in his hand. “I was thinking, we could combine our powers together. If I made metal spikes, you could use your wind to make a windstorm. It’ll kill so many Heartless at once!”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Jax said, nodding. Kay opened his mouth to speak, but a roar cut him off. Jax looked to where the sound had come from. “Guess someone is home.”

“Seems like it,” Kay replied. 

“We should leave. I don’t want him finding us,” Jaxenn said and opened a Dark Corridor. 

“Agreed,” Kay sighed. “Why can’t these people go on vacation for a bit so we can roam freely?” They slipped quietly through the corridor and started back for the castle. 

\---

Daxten was sitting in the Grey Room, enjoying the quiet of the castle, when a Dark Corridor appeared behind him. He turned his head and watched Jax and Kay walk through, seeming unharmed from their Heartless Hunting. 

“Back so soon?” Daxten asked. 

“Beast was home and he sounded pissed,” Jax explained. “I did not want to be around for that.” Daxten watched as another corridor opened up behind them and Xric walked through, covered in dirt.

“Yo!” Xric greeted. “I’m back.”

“We can see that,” Dante replied.

“How was training?” Jax asked, looking at Xric’s mud-caked coat. Xric cracked his neck and gave a thumbs up before grinning.

“I have something to show you guys!” He said. Everyone gave him a quizzical look as he backed up a bit and held his hand out. The air around him grew colder for a moment as he called on his ice magic to form a weapon. The others stared in shock as a Keyblade appeared in Xric’s hand.

“I have no idea what it is, but I saw some kid with it,” Xric explained, taking an experimental swing with his new toy. “Pretty cool, right?” 

“What...how...is that a...?” Jaxenn was speechless, her eyes wide. 

“Is that what I think it is?” Kay asked.

“I don’t know what it is but I saw some kid using it,” Xric explained. 

“You saw  _ what _ ?” Daxten asked, looking at the weapon then at Xric. “Did he have spiky hair?”

“Where did you see him?” Jaxenn added. 

“He was in Halloween Town,” Xric explained. “Talking to one of the inhabitants of the world. A tall, skeleton looking guy.”

“You’re talking about Jack,” Daxten nodded. “Fun guy.” The ice Keyblade shattered in Xric’s hand and he started for his room.

“I’m going to-” But before he could finish his sentence, Xric collapsed into a heap on the ground. 

“Well damn,” Jax sighed, apparently unphased, “Someone help me get him back to his room.”

“Not it,” Daxten said, touching his nose. Kay shook his head and picked Xric up, throwing the boy over his shoulder.

“Thanks Kay. I must have overdone it...” Xric’s eyes rolled back as he passed out, and Kay carried him off to his room. Jaxenn and Daxten watched them go, their minds spinning with this new information.

“So, we’ve got a Key Slinger on the loose,” Jax said. “Three guesses who.” 

“We need to tell Xamx,” Daxten said.

\---

Xamx sat in his throne, looking around the room at everyone. They had to drag Xric out of bed to get him there, much to Xamx’s annoyance, but he couldn't do anything about it until the kid retold his story. The others muttered around him before he cleared his throat, silencing them. 

“I’ve been told that No. IV has something to share,” Xamx began, turning to look at the member in question. Xric nodded and turned to face the others.

“Yes, let’s hear about how you saw this interesting thing and decided not to do anything about it,” Kay muttered.

“I was in Halloween Town training,” Xric began, shooting Kaygexu a scoul, “When I saw this kid with a weapon like this.” He summoned an ice replica in his outstretched hand. “And for your information, Kay, I didn’t see the need to do anything.” 

“You could have followed him,” Kay pointed out. Jax started shaking her head before Kay finished his sentence.

“No, I don't believe he should have done anything. What would he could do in that situation? You know what happened to the Original Organization. Following may have been a good option but you saw the state he was in when he returned,” Jaxenn said. “He would have passed out then and there and what good would that have done?” 

“Hmpf,” Kay crossed his arms and Xric gave Jaxenn a grateful smile.

“This person,” Rexabecc said, “He could help us, couldn’t he?”

“I think so,” Laxun nodded. Xamx ignored them and turned back to Xric.

“Did he see you?” Xamx asked.

“Of course not!” Xric said, looking affronted by the very suggestion that he might have been caught.

“Then we are fine,” Xamx nodded. 

“What did he look like?” Jax asked, leaning her head on her hand. 

“Spiky hair...blue eyes. Looked to be about fifteen or so,” Xric replied. Xamx placed a ponderous hand on his chin.

“Sora...” he said. Jax nodded. 

“What was he doing in Halloween Town?” Rex asked.

“Who knows?” Xric shrugged.

“Who is he?” Laxun asked.

“He is the one who took out the original Organization,” Daxten replied. 

“I see...” Laxun said quietly.

“That kid?” Xric laughed.

“He’s stronger than he looks Xric,” Jaxenn warned. Xamx stood up in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. 

“This calls for a change of plans,” Xamx stated. “We can no longer waste time. All of you, double your efforts and bring back more members. Now!” 

“Let’s not get too caught up in ourselves and repeat what the Originals did,” Jaxenn said before vanishing through a corridor. The others followed suit and headed off to different worlds, hoping to find more members-- and fast. 


	3. Tread Carefully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another appearance of the Keyblade Masters has set everyone in The New Organization on edge.

Rex wandered around the castle, looking for Jax. She wanted to go search the worlds with the other members and hopefully learn more about this “Sora” character. From the sounds of it, he wasn’t someone they wanted to mess with, but he had a Keyblade...the one weapon that could help them reach their goal. Why would Xamx want them to hide from this kid? 

 

“Yo,” Jaxenn suddenly appeared beside Rex, making her jump. “We might as well go do something useful and search a world.” 

 

“Okay,” Rex nodded.

 

“You guys want some company?” Kay asked, walking up to them. 

 

“I mean, I don’t mind,” Jax shrugged. “Rex?”

 

“Sure,” Rex nodded. “The more the merrier.” 

 

“Where are we going?” Kay asked. Both Rex and he turned to Jax. 

 

“I was thinking...Halloween Town,” Jax replied. “I want to go check things out. I want to know what drew Sora to that world.” The other two nodded and followed Jaxenn through a dark corridor. They were there within seconds, the dark corridor closing behind them as they stepped out. The world was quiet, really quiet, and Jax felt a sense of unease go through her. There was a small breeze blowing but Jax couldn’t hear any voices on it.

 

“It’s so eerie here,” Rex whispered, looking around them at the empty graveyard. 

 

“I don’t know...” Jax replied and started walking towards the gate that led into town. “I would have expected some Heartless by now. And you feel that?” she paused a moment, as though giving the world a chance to correct itself. Rex and Kay stood attentively.

“No wind.” she said. “It’s just dead here.”

“Isn’t that the point of this world?” Kay asked quietly, and Jax shot a glare in his direction. 

“No world is supposed to be  _ this _ dead,” Jax said, marching up to the gate. The group peered through, but the other side was no different. Rex shifted uneasily.

“It’s more than that,” Jaxenn replied, after a moment’s silence. “Usually I can hear...something. Voices, or movement. But there’s nothing.” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“I use wind magic and I picked up this trick a while ago,” Jax explained. “If I concentrate hard enough, I can usually pick up on sounds being carried by the wind. It’s not always exact and I can’t always hear it, but it comes in handy when I’m doing recon.” 

 

“I don’t like this,” Rex was looking around the town square while Kay wandered the area. 

 

“There’s nothing here!” Kay yelled from across the square, sounding frustrated. 

 

“Yeah...I’m not getting a good feeling from this,” Jaxenn agreed. Wind blew around them, causing hair and robes to sway gently. Jax ignored it until she heard a very faint shuffling, making her pause. Turning around, Jax scanned the area, not seeing anything. The feeling of uneasiness, however, increased. Even though she didn’t see anything, she felt a presence lurking in the shadows . “We need to go. Now.”

 

“What’s wrong Jax?” Rex asked, looking back at the other member. 

 

“Something’s wrong,” Jax replied, not looking at Rex. “Kay! Get over here! We’re going. Now.” Jaxenn called up a dark corridor and waited for Kay to catch up before stepping through. 

 

“Did you see something?” Kay asked as they walked through the darkness.

 

“No it just...something wasn’t right.” 

 

\---

 

Hiding beyond sight a hooded figure moved from the shadows and watched as the Organization members left the world.

 

“Heh. As if.” He chuckled to himself and slipped away, disappearing into his own corridor.

 

\---

 

Jaxenn, Kay and Rex came out of the dark corridor in Twilight Town, just outside of the mansion. Jax sighed in relief, the fresh air of the world calming her down.

 

“Care to explain?” Rex asked as Jax headed into the forest.

 

“Something was wrong,” Jax shrugged. 

 

“Yeah, that helps.” 

 

The three of them walked silently through the trees until they came to the hole in the wall. Jax poked her head through and made sure there weren’t many people around before motioning for the others. 

 

“So why are we here?” Kay asked.

 

“Um...ice cream!” Jax replied. 

  
“Ice cream?” Rex raised an eyebrow.

 

“Ice cream,” Jax repeated and went straight for a little shop. “Three ice creams please.” An older lady handed them the ice cream as Jax put the munny down on the counter.“Follow me!” Jax suddenly yelled and started to run up to the train station where she found the stairs that led up to the clock tower. 

 

She sat down on the ledge of the tower and stared out at the sunset setting Twilight Town ablaze in a golden glow.

 

“It’s so pretty up here!” Rex said as she sat down beside Jax. Kay sat on her other side, They started eating their ice cream, enjoying the view.

 

“And we can see the whole town up here so it’s easier to find things,” Jax pointed out. 

 

“This is pretty great,” Kay agreed. 

 

“How’d you find this place?” Rex asked. 

 

“It’s a well known hang out spot,” Jax shrugged. As they talked, Jax’s eyes roamed over the town below her. Everyone looked like ants from way up there, if ants stood on two legs and stopped to chat with one another. Out of the corner of her eye, Jax saw the sun glint off something metal. She didn’t think much of it at first but then it kept happening. Finally, she turned her head to look over in that direction and saw what looked like Heartless...and a few Keyblades. 

 

“You see it too?” Kay asked. Jax nodded.

 

“See what?” Rex looked over at them. Wordlessly, Jax pointed to where her and Kay were looking. 

 

“Keyblades. There are only a few people we know about who have Keyblades and who would be fighting Heartless,” Jax said. 

 

“Sora and Company.” Kay stood up. “You go tell the others. I’ll follow them, see what they’re up to.” 

 

“So much for some relaxation,” Rex sighed. Her and Jax stood up as well and summoned a dark corridor. 

 

“Be careful,” Jax cautioned before walking through.

 

\---

 

Xamx was standing in the Grey Room, staring out the large windows at The World That Never Was, when Jaxenn and Rexabecc appeared behind him. 

 

“Report,” Xamx commanded, not turning around.

 

“So there we were, in Twilight Town, when suddenly who should appear?” Jax started. 

 

“Go on.”

 

“Sora and his friends decided to grace the town with their presence,” Jaxenn continued. “They were fighting Heartless.”

 

“We split as soon as Jaxenn saw them,” Rex said. 

 

“What’s up?” Xric asked as he stepped through a dark corridor. Daxten followed closely behind with a sea salt ice cream in hand. Rex went over to fill them in while Xamx and Jaxenn talked.

 

“Kaygexu is following them,” Jax added as she nodded in greeting to the others. “Where there are a few Keyblade Masters, more are soon to follow.” 

 

“Only one of them is my main concern,” Xamx said. Rex headed back over to them with the others in tow. 

 

“So, Kay is following them now?” Xric asked. Jax nodded. 

 

“Someone go tell him to stop,” Xamx ordered. 

 

“It could be dangerous.” Xric nodded in agreement with Xamx.

 

“No, it’s not that.” 

 

“Then what is it?” Jax asked. Dax opened a dark corridor and slipped away, coming back a few minutes later with Kay in hand. 

 

“Why did you tell me to stop?” Kay demanded. He wrenched his arm from Daxten’s grip

 

“Your robes are a dead give away, that’s why.” Daxten went to stand beside Xamx.    
  


“They already know we are watching them,” Xamx said. “As we have watched them, their little king has been watching us. We must tread carefully.” The others looked at each other, Rex shifting from one foot to another. They knew the dangers of turning the wrath of the Masters towards them, their predecessors had already proven the outcome of it. 

 

“So we just get rid of the little rat,” Kay shrugged.    
  
“Not as easy as it sounds.” Xric looked up at Xamx, waiting for his orders. Daxten started laughing harshly.

 

“Take out the king?” He demanded. “What a foolish notion!” 

 

“Do you have any better ideas?” Kay turned to Daxten. “I can kill him easily.” As if to prove his point, Kay summoned his sword and smirked. Xric joined Daxten in laughing at Kay, which only angered him more.

 

“Enough!” Xamx said. “We leave the King and his fellow guardians alone. But we must be careful. Don’t start doing anything stupid that would compromise the safety of the Organization!” Kay was beyond listening to the Leader though, his full attention was on Xric and Daxten.

 

“Do not test me,” Kay warned through gritted teeth. “I can take both of you on. Anytime, anywhere.”

 

“Kaygexsu!” Jax snapped. “Enough! You do not speak to your superiors like that.”  

 

“FOOLS!” Xamx burst out. Jax winced, her and Daxten taking a few steps away from him. 

 

“Uh oh...” Xric looked down. 

 

“I will not have you fools ruin my plan!” Xamx glared at all of them. Kay glared back for a moment before dropping his gaze and stalking off to his room. 

 

“We do not want that,” Xric said shakily, trying to appear calm. 

  
“Now go out and do your mission!” Xamx commanded. “Find more members!” Daxten offered the leader some ice cream, hoping it would calm Xamx down. Xamx growled in reply but took the ice cream anyways. Jax disappeared quickly to her own room, thinking, while the others dispersed to other worlds.


End file.
